The present invention generally relates to gaming systems and methods of gaming. A particular embodiment of the present invention relates to the award of jackpot awards on a gaming machine where the size of the jackpot is independent of the wager placed on the gaming machine.
With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues.
In response to this need, suppliers of gaming devices and systems have attempted to provide the sought after variety, while still developing games that comply with the relevant regulations in the jurisdiction of the gaming venue operator. Suppliers of gaming devices therefore are faced with restrictions on the types of games and gaming machines that are allowable, both in terms of the prevailing regulations and in terms of providing a return on investment to the gaming venue operators. Also, increasingly suppliers of gaming devices and systems are faced with the problem of the existence of patents in the relevant jurisdiction that cover particular devices, systems and methods of operation, which sometimes make it desirable to develop useful alternatives.
Gaming machines that offer jackpots have become popular at many gaming venues internationally. One form of jackpot that is often awarded is a progressive jackpot, which increases in value as a function of game play on the gaming machines linked to the progressive jackpot. Typically only gaming machines that contribute to the progressive jackpot can win the jackpot.
Unlike many other prizes, jackpot prizes like progressive jackpots are not normally multiplied by the wager placed by a player when the player won the prize. For example, a player who wagered 10 credits per line on a game will receive the same progressive jackpot prize as a player who wagered 1 credit per line. This creates a problem of the jackpot effectively giving players playing 1 credit per line having a higher return to player than players who wager more than 1 credit per line.